


Please Don't...

by badshewolf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bc Choi is just common unrelated to the twins, Kwill please don't based, M/M, MC Name's is Choi Miyoung, Maybe OOC??????, So if u know u know how it goes, except with a good ending, who knows mama hasn't written in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badshewolf/pseuds/badshewolf
Summary: Watching the love of your life getting married to someone else was already awful, but that someone being none other than a friend, a fellow RFA member, just so happened to twist the knife he had carved in the middle of his chest.Slightly based on K.Will's Please Don't.





	Please Don't...

Zen is a great actor there’s really not a single doubt about that. But... there's only so far someone can act while having the claws of fate rip out of his heart off his chest.

Watching the love of your life getting married to someone else was already awful, but that someone being none other than a  _ friend,  _ a fellow RFA member just so happened to twist the knife he had carved in the middle of his chest.

“I need a smoke” he thought as he ran his hand down his beautiful face when a sudden female scream was heard.

“ZENNY!!!There you are, check me out” Miyoung said loudly as she spun around in her wedding dress and then proceeded to blow a kiss to her friend.

“Ahhh babe, seriously stunning!!! I've never seen such beauty except maybe when I look at my promotional posters! Haha just kidding you look perfect! The perfect bride... I'm so... jealous heh” Zen finished awkwardly.

If Miyoung noticed his awkwardness she made no mention of it and just smiled at him to them excuse herself to go greet the rest of the guests.

Zen smiled at her until he was sure he was out of her sight and his face fell again. He clicked his tongue and gulped down his champagne as he made his way to his seat at the reception.

On his way he saw Jumin, standing next to Miyoung, impeccably dressed as always, even more so on his wedding day. He was greeting the guests, snapping some photos with them and Miyoung to then send them to their seats while they waited for the ceremony to begin.

Jumin saw him and sighed, then proceeded to held his hand out to him. Zen noticed he didn't look so good but he knew better than to ask and just shook his friend's hand and gave him two thumbs out and murmured a faint Fighting! To which Jumin sighed again but eventually gave a side smile and squeezed Zen’s hands harder.

“Thanks for being here Hyun, after everything...We appreciate your presence a lot”

Zen scoffed and said: “Please Jumin, our past discordances are now way behind us, besides I'm actually here for Miyoung so don't get your hopes up” 

Jumin just nodded and grabbed Zen’s shoulder to have their picture taken and then was back again on his business man mode to greet other influential guests.

Zen made his way to his seat next to the rest of the surviving RFA members. Jaehee looked just as beautiful as Miyoung in her blue dress and long hair styled in soft waves, Saeyoung and Yoosung looked quite handsome in their red and blue suits respectively. Zen was glad that he at least had his friends by his side on his execution day, because that's how he felt, he felt as a dead man walking to his hanging ceremony. Jaehee looked at him with soft eyes as if she knew, ah of course she knew, she knows everything.

“Hey Zen, don't get too sad about the fact that Miyoung is marrying Jumin, but if you do please let me film your crying so i can make that viral as well” Saeyoung joked, his eyes glistening with mischief.

“Haha, very funny Seven, I'll have you know that as an actor I know very well how to control my emotions. So shut up” he said, as if inside him there wasn't a turmoil going on.

“Hey you both shut up. The ceremony is about to start. But wow, doesn't Miyoung look like the perfect bride, bet she'll be the perfect wife as well”

“The perfect wife…” Zen whispered then sighed and forced himself to look front where Jumin was standing. His face was cold as ever, seriously this guy, not even in his wedding day would he show a bit of emotions? Ah, it was a lost cause he supposed.

Miyoung walked softly and elegantly down the altar, he hair flowing swiftly through the air, looking like the princess of a fairy tale.

In a perfect world, she would be one. And in a perfect world Zen would be the prince she would fall in love and marry. In a perfect world, she and Zen would belong together. At least that's what Zen thought as he watched her made her way to Jumin to then hold hands with him. 

Sadly, this wasn't the perfect world and reality was far more twisted and cruel that he would allow himself to believe. Zen was static staring at their joined hands, particularly looking at the hands he would never be able to hold, not anymore, not from now on. For they'll belong to the pair of hands that were now holding them so softly.

The priest had begun with his speech but Zen was getting too dizzy to hear a word. Flashbacks and memories rushing through his head. Moments he spent with the love of his life, who was now marrying his friend. 

He did manage to catch himself up again in the exact moment the priest asked the words he dreaded the most to Jumin.

“Do you, Han Jumin…”

**Please don't Jumin.**

“Take, Choi Miyoung…”

**Please don't say it**

“As your lawful wife…”

**Don't you know that**

“To have and to hold from this day forward…”

**I**

“For richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…

**Love**

To love and cherish.."

**You**

“Until death do you part?"

**So please don't Jumin**

Zen shut his eyes tightly waiting for the answer that would finally seal his fate and execution his condemn.

“No, I don't.”

Zen was ready to run away from the reception hall till his mind processed what Jumin had actually said… He said...no? But why? Zen’s heart was pounding inside his chest wildly enough that he thought he would puke it at any given moment. He then heard the collective gasps and noises of disapproval of the rest of the guests. But he hardly cared, all he could focus on at the moment was Jumin. Jumin letting go softly of Miyoung’s hands while the girl smiled brightly at him, making everything even more confusing.

Finally, after clearing his throat, Jumin spoke: “I must give an apology to everyone that has come today with the intention of seeing a wedding take place, but this was never our intention. You'll see, father dear has been pestering me to get married for years now. I do not wish to get married, not yet anyways” he cleared his throat again and proceeded: “Miyoung is a great friend and not only agreed to this whole pantomime, but this was all her idea since she knew that my father would never back down.” Jumin sighed and took a long breath before continuing.

“Father, I can imagine what kind of thoughts you are having at the moment, but believe me, this was the last only way you would understand once and for all that I don't wish to marry in a rush and live in a marriage without love for the sake of the company or our family's reputation. The truth is, yes, I'm gay. It should not matter but since it looks like for many people it does, there you have it. I said it; I'm gay” Jumin finished and without looking back at anyone at the reception went outside the place while a swamp of concerned family and acquaintances and not to mention the media surrounded his father to bombard him with questions.

Without thinking where his feet were taking him, Zen got up to follow Jumin outside, not before having Jaehee grab his arm. Getting ready to be scolded, Zen opened his mouth but Jaehee was faster.

“He's at the balcony, I don't think anyone else will look for him there at least for a while,” she said smiling and only at that moment did Zen noticed that Miyoung was already glued to the former secretary's arm. Zen smiled at everything making sense now and after giving them two thumbs up he went straight to the balcony.

At the balcony he found Jumin staring at something in his hands, he tried not to take a peek but as he was about to submit to his curiosity, Jumin turned around to face him.

“I guess I could give you a run for your money with my acting huh” he said smiling faintly.

“Pfff, you did manage to fool quite a few I'll give you that. But you will never be at my level you jerk” 

Jumin laughed, that laugh Zen haven't heard in a while and it messed with his heart. He looked away from Jumin and asked: “What are you going to do with your father? Isn't he going to like I don't know, disown you and take away your company?”

“Ah, father wouldn't do that. After all, gay or not I'm his only son and he knows well that being gay doesn't really refrains you from having heirs so... yeah. Also, I know too many company secrets to let me go that easily.” 

“Sounds like you already had it all planned trust fund kid huh, would have been cool if you would have let your friends know, at least”

“Oh, sorry i made you believe you blew your chance with Miyoung. But for it to go smoothly the less amount of people that could possibly knew of it were the only ones to know”

“My what with Miyoung??” Zen asked shocked but continue “Hold up, i have never had feelings for Miyoung, at least not in that way. Besides, I always felt that she and Jaehee, well you know..so yeah. Not like that at all” 

“Oh...then why were you always so tense and avoiding us and the wedding?”

Zen swallowed hard then trying to change the subject he reached to see what was the thing Jumin was holding since he found him.

“Hey what's so interesting let me see” he said and reached over to Jumin who blocked him and stuttered: “N-no you can't see this, answer my question” 

Zen raised an eyebrow, Han Jumin stuttering, that was new. Now he was really curious about was the other man was holding so he continued to try to reach for it, causing an impromptu play fight between the two of them till the object in question finally fell to the ground. Zen yelled in victory as he was faster than Jumin in picking it up.

Zen was confused and surprised at seeing what the object was, it was a photo taken at the greeting of the ceremony. A photo of him with Jumin and Miyoung specifically. At least, that was what it was supposed to be…

Except Miyoung have been ripped from the photo and now the photo was merged together with tape to make it look like Zen and Jumin were the grooms. Zen was shocked to see this and he kept looking back from the photo to Jumin.

Then he noticed the slight blush that creeped on Jumin’s face and he was sure his heart was already about explode from inside his chest because of the sight before him. For Zen, Jumin never had looked more beautiful than in that exact moment.

Again without thinking, Zen took three steps forward towards Jumin and pushed their lips softly together.

Jumin was shocked at first but it wasn't long till he melted into the kiss, grabbing Zen’s cheeks softly while caressing him with his thumbs.

Soon, when they ran out of breath, their faces flushed but their hearts full, Zen spoke again: “You have no idea how much I wanted to do that and since how long. You also can't imagine how many times I repeated today in my head for you to not marry Miyoung” 

Zen caressed Jumin’s chest and then kissed the hand that was still holding his cheek.

“I'm not going to lie, I would've loved for you to rise from your seat to oppose” Jumin said smirking.

“Oh I'm sure you would love anything that would boost your rich man ego” Zen rolled his eyes but kissed Jumin once again, a slight peck this time.

“There's still a lot of things for us to figure out, but right now. Holding you like this and feeling your heartbeat is enough to let me know we can make it” Jumin said holding Zen thighter.

“Look at you, not even five minutes dating and you're already the cheesiest boyfriend I've ever had” Zen said snorting

“Oh, and i will not only be your cheesiest boyfriend but also your last boyfriend because i have every intention of marrying you one day. This time for real and completing the whole thing”

Zen laughed and looked away to hide his blush but still caressed Jumin's neck and said: “You better keep that promise trust fund kid”

Jumin raised an eyebrow and said: “When have I not kept a promise” 

Zen laughed and then Jumin followed suit to then rest their foreheads together. World be damned, nothing would break them apart from now on.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Oofff mama hasn't written in a while for reals, i even swore i would never do it again. But i believe it was Saint Britney Spears the one that said: Oops i did it again. Mystic Messenger got me hooked and I'm completely smitten with Jaehee and want to have lesbian babies with her ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ also zumin/juzen stole my heart bc their dinamic so fits my type (if u know EXO, I'm a chansoo and suyeol shipper so, yes, my type) Hope u kinda liked this mess lmaooo leave a comment if u did and also if u didn't I'm just so very lonely ٩(′д‵)۶ If y'all want to talk bout zumin/Jaehee and the EXOs my tw is trixiemyeon •̀.̫•́✧ see yussss


End file.
